


alasanku hanyalah kamu

by moonwaltz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Spoiler of Solomon's Singularity Ending, idk what i wrote
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: “Kali ini kau tidak terlihat bodoh, Romani.”.atau,tiga kali Kaori membuat Romani menangis, dan satu kali justru ia yang menangis karena Romani.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2





	alasanku hanyalah kamu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaorihikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/gifts).



> RomaniArchaman/OC; hurt/comfort, Alternate reality, such rambling much wow
> 
> Fate Grand Order, and all Fate series are Type Moon’s. I didn’t gain any profit from this (hope kao likes this tho hehew)

Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau bukanlah manusia biasa, bukan?

Saat wujudmu masih seorang penuh karisma, kulit coklat yang bersinar di bawah sinar mentari dan wajah yang tak pernah dihinggapi senyum barang sekali. Dahulu kau akan berkata seperti itu, separuh penuh kebanggaan, separuh lagi penuh kesedihan—kesendirian (ya, ya, kau selalu sendiri meski kau _tidak_ pernah sendiri; Marisbury- _san_ _takkan_ membiarkanmu sendiri.)

_Aku tidak tahu, Solomon,_ kataku, _kau memang servant sekarang, tetapi dulu, dulu sekali aku yakin kau pun pernah menjadi manusia biasa._

Dan tangis itu terbit begitu saja di kedua matamu. Sunyi. Tanpa isak, tanpa suara apapun.

Aku biasanya membenci pria yang menangis. Tetapi tangismu… mungkin adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kubenci bahkan jika aku berusaha untuk itu.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku tak bisa membencinya. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya aku senang melihat orang-orang menangis karena kata-kataku (ha!). Mungkin karena perubahan ekspresi pada wajah tampanmu yang kaku adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu.

Mungkin, entahlah, mungkin karena ketika kau menangis dunia seakan ikut menangis bersamamu.

Saat itu aku belum ingin mengakuinya padamu, dan pada diriku sendiri, jadi yang kulakukan hanya menoyor pelan dahimu, terkekeh sedikit sembari berujar, “kau terlihat bodoh.”

—dan aku yang ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyum pertamamu, mungkin juga sama bodohnya.

.:.

Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau hanyalah manusia biasa, bukan?

Wujudmu kali itu lebih lemah, lebih rapuh dan lebih menyedihkan (dalam artian lain) dari sebelumnya. Bukan berarti aku mengganggapmu berbeda. Meski rambutmu yang putih telah berwarna, dan kompleksimu jauh lebih pucat bahkan dibandingkan dengan manusia pada umumnya, _hell_ bahkan jika kau mengganti aliasmu sebagai Dokter Romani Archaman; kau tetaplah kau di mataku.

Maka perkataanmu itu, yang tak lebih dari keluhan pesimis dari seorang realis akan masa depan dunia, hanya akan membuat sebelah alisku terangkat sedikit. Oke, mungkin banyak. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu, Roman.

Aku akan pergi dari Ruang Kontrol dan kembali dengan dua cangkir yang mengepul panas (kopi untukmu, cokelat untukku). Kau tidak pernah lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, aku tahu, bahkan meski kedua matamu harus terus menatap lekat-lekat monitor untuk menjaga kondisi para master dalam batas stabil.

“Kau manusia biasa, huh?”

“Eh?”

“Kau lihat Da Vinci di sana. Dia servant, dan meski aku tahu dia jarang bersungguh-sungguh, tetapi dia pun bisa kelelahan sampai tertidur seperti itu. Dan kau, Dokter, masih terjaga dengan mata terbuka lebar berkata dirimu _hanya manusia biasa_?”

Jari-jemarimu sedikit meluncur dari _keyboard_ namun itu bukanlah sinyal bagiku untuk berhenti melanjutkan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

“Kita baru separuh perjalanan dan ini tidak pernah mudah. Para master tak akan sanggup meneruskan perjalanan antar singularity jika kau tidak terjaga pagi, siang, dan malam. Jangan berkata kau _hanya_ manusia biasa, Dokter. Mereka, kami semua, membutuhkanmu,” aku menyeruput cokelatku untuk menyembunyikan _sesuatu_ kemudian menambahkan, “sebagai catatan, yang kukatakan barusan bukan pujian, ya, Dok—Dokter, kau menangis!”

Tangisan saat itu tidak sunyi sama sekali.

“A—aku tidak!”

“Haha, kau terlihat semakin menyedihkan.”

“Aku tidak mena—hiks—ngis, Kaori- _san_.”

Dengan cepat kau menghapus jejak-jejak airmata dari wajahmu, berusaha kembali memfokuskan diri pada monitor-monitor yang berkedip. Kali ini, dengan teguh hati menjalankan tugasmu untuk menjaga _segalanya_ stabil.

—jadi biarkan aku di sini yang menjagamu tetap stabil, Romani.

.:.

Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau bukanlah manusia biasa, bukan?

Sosokmu masih Dokter Romani, tetapi ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi yang sudah kukenali dari masamu sebelum ini. Kau menyebutkan rahasia terdalammu pada kami (tidak padaku) dan berjanji bahwa ini semua akan berakhir dan kami tidak perlu khawatir.

_Tapi kau manusia biasa, Romani,_ aku tak lagi berkata, aku berteriak, sementara bahumu menjadi korban cengkeramanku.

“Hentikan ini!”

“Aku tidak akan apa-apa, Kaori- _san_.”

“Jangan bodoh, manusia biasa sepertimu, manusia biasa sepertimu takkan kuperbolehkan berkorban—”

Tak ada waktu lagi, aku tahu. Semesta ini akan tamat, aku mengerti. Ini bukan saatnya bertindak egois, aku paham. Tapi pengorbananmu, kau bukan hanya mati. Kau akan lenyap. Masa depanmu, masa kini, masa lalumu, semua jejak-jejak yang kau tinggalkan di dunia ini (di hatiku) akan menghilang. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari sekadar binasa, Romani.

Dalam kekalutan itu, aku tak bisa berpikir banyak, tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat, tapi Shiki- _san_. Shiki- _san_ mungkin bisa?

“Aku… aku punya ide.”

Tidak ada waktu, yeah. Dan jika memang harus ada yang berkorban di sini—

“Kaori- _san_ , jangan bercanda. Jangan lakukan apapun yang hendak kau lakukan. Kita bisa menyelamatkan dunia tanpa mengganggu sistem. Kau tidak perlu—“

“Singularity ini akan hancur dan jika kita tidak cepat, maka dunia juga—kau juga… aku tidak mau itu terjadi.”

Kau menangis lagi, dengan penuh kesedihan, tapi kini kau tidak merasa kesepian. Kau menangis dengan tulus.

“Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, berjanjilah, hey, berhenti menangis dulu! Berjanjilah. Berjanjilah kau akan menemukanku, Romani.”

Wajah menangismu adalah hal yang terakhir kali kulihat sebelum cahaya yang membutakan merenggut kesadaranku.

“Aku berjanji.”

Ini cukup.

.:.

Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau hanyalah manusia biasa, bukan?

Tapi aku percaya, kau _bukan_.

Maka dari itu aku menunggu di sini, terus menunggu di sini. Di antara ratusan juta semesta yang kusinggahi, kutinggali, bahkan hanya kulewati; di antara ratusan milyar detik yang berputar tanpa henti, menjebakku, membuatku mati dan terlahir dan mati dan terlahir kembali. Aku terus menunggumu.

Aku tidak lagi menghitung waktu yang telah berdetak, atau mengamati seperti apa semesta yang tengah kupijak. Aku hanya _hidup_ (dan menunggu, tapi aku tak perlu mengucapkannya untuk membuatmu tahu), hanya _hidup_ (ini yang disebut hidup, bukan?) sebelum sesuatu yang kuat sekaligus lembut menarik lenganku.

Dan menyentuh keningku.

Dan merengkuh erat tubuhku.

(Inilah hidup, hangat, hangat, _hangat_.)

“Kau—kau datang?”

“Hm,” sebuah anggukan ketika tubuhmu melonggar, menjauh, tetapi tidak lepas. Tidak pergi. Tidak lagi.

“Sudah kuduga, huh. Kau memang bukan manusia biasa.”

“Hm.”

“Kau tidak menangis?”

Kau menarik tubuhku kembali ke dalam rengkuhan yang mengingatkanku akan makna kehidupan.

“Bagaimana mungkin aku menangis? Aku ‘kan sudah menemukanmu.”

Hangat: di dalam hatiku, di ujung kulitku, di pelupuk mataku, mengalir di kedua pipiku. Tak mau berhenti.

“Kali ini kau _tidak_ terlihat bodoh, Romani.”***

_-fin._

.:.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i wrote im sowwy
> 
> awalnya ini cuma fb challenge dari kao, kao kasih judul, aku kasih cerita trus smh jadi serius gini aaaaa
> 
> btw teori penyelamatan romani aka solomon sepenuhnya ide dari kao, tapi kutakbisa nulisin dan ngejelasin dengan baik biar implisit tapi bisa dipaham (ya gimana lol) jadi kalau penasaran sila colek kao #dor
> 
> aduh pokoknya maapin aku nistain oc kamu, ya, kao huhuhuhuhu sekali lagi moga suka!


End file.
